Pacifica The Playboy Bunny
by MrSparkz
Summary: Pacifica Northwest, a Playboy Bunny, goes to her High school reunion where she runs into Dipper Pines, a successful humanoid maker. OOC Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Dipper Pines.** He looked more attractive and glorious than she remembered him. No, her memory did not do him justice. She watched as he milled about, talking to various former classmates, shaking their hands. They had not since each other since their high school graduation. It was now their ten year reunion and here she was, ogling him, just like at the gradation. But, tonight was going to be different that high school. She wasn't the same boastful prideful, all-in-your-face type of girl anymore. She was Pacifica Northwest. Gorgeous, confident, coordinated Playboy model. Why was it not that twenty minutes ago, as she left the warm comfort of the Playboy mansion, she couldn't help but feel a little bit and shy. It felt as if she had jumped into some kind of time machine and back to high school.

In high school, she had the biggest crush on her geology lab partner, Dipper Pines. And of course, despite her being the most poplar girl in school, she was too shy and awkward to do anything about it. After high school, she had gone to college at the Portland Community college, which was all she could afford due to her reckless spending on parties, which caused her parents to flip and froze her bank account and gave her another one,after getting her degree in Major English, she moved down to Los Angeles, California, to join her best friends Stephanie and Fi, who had moved to the city to become models. Being so beautiful and confident, Steph and Fi both immediately found success and began working with Playboy. When Pacifica moved, they somehow convinced her to go to a photo shoot with them.

Little did she know, she wouldn't just be watching, she would be posing, at the first, she was shy, her cheeks flushed. But then, as if a light had been switched on, she grew confident in her body and she was posing like a professional. Playboy was very impressed with the timid blonde and decided to offer her a room in the Mansion, she took it and quickly forgot about all her insecurity. As for the clumsiness in high heels, she finally got used to it, only took about 2 years. And here she was today, although she had dated frequently, she wasn't into any rich snobby millionaires, she never gave up her growing love on Dipper.

Dipper back then was to polar opposite of Pacifica in high school, he took his studying seriously, he also thought there wasn't any girl in the school that wanted to go out with him, After high school, he went on to Harvard Science and got a degree in the technician field, and after a few years he went on to become a famous humanoid maker, Of course, the company was that he worked for was in L.A.

Dipper mingled with his friends of bit, but he immediately stopped and noticed the beautiful woman dressed in a sleek black dress with purple diamond earrings. He stopped talking to his former classmate and openly stared at the beautiful woman, his mouth hanging open. When the gentle in him finally remembered how rude it was to stare, he closed his mouth and walked on, as if the woman had never appeared. He tried to go back to his business as best as possible and not stare, but every part of him couldn't keep from looking out the corner of his eyes to see if she was still there, she was.

Who was this stunning woman in the long floor length black dress that held her hips and perfectly shaped breasts, accentuating her hourglass figure? How was it possible that he had gone through high school, not seeing this amazing woman? This woman was so mysterious to Dipper, but there was something very familiar about her.

Then it clicked. No, it couldn't be. Could this beautiful woman be Pacifica Northwest? The same girl that was popular and that sat by him during Geology class, why was she so shy in this reunion.

Seeing her now, Dipper knew he had no chance with Pacifica. He'd lost his chance in high school, when they both graduated and went their separate ways without saying a word, or so he thought.

* * *

The night went by quickly, and without incident. Dipper and Pacifica caught up with old friends and classmates. The night was drawing to a close, and, although she hadn't made a move to ask Dipper out, Pacifica decided to head home. She said her goodbyes and walked out the door. Dipper watched as she walked away, he was having an inner debate with himself in his mind, the scared boy in him wanted to stay hidden in his shell, the confident, outgoing man wanted to run after her. The man won.

Just as Pacifica was about to step off the sidewalk, she felt someone's cold hand grab onto her upper arm, bringing her to a stop. It was her friends Stephanie and Fi bringing her purse that she forgot, she thanked them, finished walking to her car, and drove away.

When Dipper finally made it outside, she drove away. He sighed and looked down, ashamed that he had waited so long and missed his chance, again. Maybe it was just wasn't apart of Fate's plans for him and Pacifica to be together. He ran his hand through his hair, and walked back inside slowly.

Dipper then at a bar, drinking intently, that continued for a few more minutes until Mabel walked in.

"Hey buddy, whats got you so down?" She asked.

"I just missed my chance to ask Pacifica Northwest out." Dipper said in a gloomy reply.

Mabel shook her hand and then patted his shoulder.

"Why don't you just go to her home?"

"I don't know where she lives," Dipper pointed out.

Mabel looked at him confused, "How do you not know where she lives." Mabel said slapping his head playfully, "She lives in the playboy mansion!"

The Playboy Mansion? Pacifica is a Playboy?

Quickly forgetting why he felt so sad, he thanked Mabel and quickly drove to the Mansion of beautiful women, but not without going somewhere first.

Pacifica finally arrived home and headed to her room. Tonight, Hugh Hefner and the rest of the playmates went out for dinner, so she knew she wouldn't be disturb, she closed her door and took her heels off and shook her hair out of it's loose up-do look.

As she sat down on her bed she sighed in huge exaggeration, she considered tonight a huge failure, the intercom on her wall began to buzz. She walked over and pressed the _talk_ button.

"Yes?" She asked into the intercom.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Northwest, but there's a man here who says his name is Dipper Pines. He said he would like to speak with you." The guard at the front entrance to the mansion told her.

Dipper? Dipper Pines was here? And he wanted to talk to her?

With a little squeal, she pressed the button again and spoke, "Thank you. Send him up."

"Sure thing sweetheart." Tommy the guard said, who had been the main guard at the mansion since it opened, felt as if all of the playmates were his daughters and referred to them as such.

Pacifica quickly ran down the stairs, just as the door bell rang. She walked slowly to the door, trying to catch her breath and slow racing heart. She opened the door to reveal the self-proclaimed genius himself.

For a moment, they were both stuck, at a loss for words. Finally, Dipper broke the silence.

"Hello Pacifica." He said as his not so original greeting.

"Hi, would you like to come inside for a bit," She said as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Of course, you know I'd love to." Pacifica nodded as the moved out of the doorway to allow Dipper entrance into the Mansion.

Pacifica led him into the big living room. Soon, they were in deep conservation, telling each other where they went after college and what they'd been doing over the years, finally the inevitable question came up.

"So... When did you become associated with you know, Playboy" He asked softly.

"Well, after High School, Stephanie and Fi moved down here to become models, and after college, I moved down here to. I wasn't planning to become a model, just a writer. A couple weeks after I'd been down here, they wanted me to go to a shoot with them. I thought I was just going to watch. But, as it turns out, they wanted me to pose. So, after many threats from Fi, I gave in and posed. At first I felt they were feeding me to some perverted cannibals. But then I realized that I really liked it. In that moment I was more comfortable in my body than I had ever been before." The whole time Pacifica spoke, Dipper did nothing but listen intently.

"I'm sorry Pacifica, but don't you think its a little uncomfortable." Dipper said awkwardly.

"Thats what I thought , but it was the complete opposite. I don't know. Its like there's something empowering about being nude in front of other people, having your picture taken, out there for the world to see, unfiltered. It's like you don't have to hide anything. And there's no one judging you or scrutinizing you."

"I guess I could see that." Dipper admitted, still turning the idea over his head.

"So, did you always want to become a humanoid maker?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, no Actually I wanted to become and FBI agent, but when I found out how dangerous it was, I followed my dads footsteps to become a robot maker, I like the feeling of making human like robots." Dipper said, Pacifica nodded. They continued to talk.

"So, I have a question another question for you." Dipper asked, Pacifica looked at him and gulped.

"Y-yeah?" She said, he then took her hands.

"Can we be together?" Dipper said nuzzling her neck seductively, Pacifica moaned and blushed.

"Y-yes, j-just quit doing that!" She said giggling softly, after years. It finally happened, they were officially Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

"Just on one condition?" Pacifica asked with a smile.

"And what is that..." Dipper spoke.

"Stay here in the mansion tonight." Her lips purred, Dipper leaned in and connected his lips with hers, their breathing became heavier, when they finally broke off, they were breathing deeper than before and each had a goofy grin on their face, it was an immediate yes, Dipper than followed Pacifica to the many rooms that the mansion had, when they to her room Dipper looked in awe.

"Nice place" He said smiling.

"Thanks Dippy." Pacifica said, Dipper admired the pet name and then gingerly took a step inside her closet.

"Whoa..." He blushed and then looked at the object in front of him, Pacifica turned around, Dipper was holding her official licensed purple Playboy Bunny costume.

"NO TOUCHY!" Pacifica wanted to take the costume away from him, but he snubbed at the idea.

"You should wear it, right now." Dipper asked.

"Hmmm lets see, how about no. And besides, its only for special purposes." Pacifica said glaring at him.

"Aww come on, please... Just one time..." Dipper asked, Pacifica sighed.

"Okay just one time." Pacifica said, taking the costume away from him, Dipper's heart just dropped, she then took her yoga pants off and tank-top off, Dipper felt like blood was about to spurt out of his nose.

"I'm not shy about my body..." Pacifica said as she took off her clothes and then began to wear the costume. She first wore her fishnet stockings and then wore the top, completely cupping her breasts comfortably, and then last but not least, she put the bunny ears on top, when she was finally done, she did her signature trademark pose with her hands behind her hands.

"Do you like it?" She asked seductively, Dipper nodded and then his eyes were shaped like hearts, Pacifica smiled, he was under her spell, she then went to his side and sat on his groin area.

"Oh my gosh..." Was all that Dipper could say.

 _ **Perhaps I can get more of him if I just tease him.**_ Pacifica thought, she then stood up and went to her fridge, bending down shaking her ass that had a cute fluffy tail on it.

Dipper felt like he going to explode into a million pieces, she then brought out a champagne bottle and poured it into the glass, she then brought a silver plate and placed the wine on top of it, she walked over seductively and gave it to him, but as planned. She purposefully spilled it on his pants.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I got it all over your black pants, let me clean it up with a paper towel." She then walked slowly, with every heel clicking he could feel himself getting harder and harder, she came back with a paper towel, she slowly wiped his groin area with the towel and then smiled when she saw his reaction, his bit his lip and then stared down at her.

"Pacifica, you're such a tease!" Dipper said, he discovered her plan all along, Pacifica smiled.

"What are you going to do about it huh?" She said poking noses with him, Dipper smirked and picked her up bridal style and laid her gently down on the bed, it was going to be a long night.

 **A/N: I'm going to continue this, you'll see make sure you fav and follow if you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next part, I don't own Gravity Falls blah blah blah, Alex Hirsh is Senpai. Enjoy folks XD :D Make sure you tell me how you felt about this chapter.**

Pacifica was now on top of Dipper as their kissing intensified, after a few minutes of the heated exchange they let go of each others mouths.

"Dipper" She moaned his name.

"Yes..." His hands were deep inside her hair, feeling every soft silky thread.

"Please, I want m-more." She said stretching her hand, nuzzling and licking his neck seductively, Dipper groaned and his eyes closed, this was quite the best day of his life, he was with the love of his life, who happens to be a beautiful Playboy Bunny, living in a giant mansion, how amazing is that?

Dipper decided to give her some treatment and then decided to rub her thighs of bit, this made her hitch her breath, she licked her teeth and then continued to give him hickeys, Dipper wanted to take it a step further, his hands then went in between her legs, rubbing it her woman hood that was covered with the Playboy costume.

"H-hey, who told you to touch my pussy!" She said blushing, Dipper laughed and pecked her cheek.

"You're the one who says she wants more, I'm I correct or aren't I?" Dipper said, Pacifica bit her finger and then quickly took off her costume once again, Dipper smiled lifted up his head.

Gently sucking Pacifica's nipple into his mouth, Dipper shifted his right hand to her right breast, and began massaging it with both hands while playing with her left breast, he let his tongue lash the skin of her breast, subjecting her sensitive skin to his warm tongue, exploring it with amazing adventure. He traced circles around her nipple with the tip of his tongue, and then gave it a had hard lick to ease the nerves back into a more comfortable position.

As Pacifica's mouth was free, she made sounds of approval the entire time Dipper's mouth was on her breast, his hands reached on her back and slapped her ass very hard.

"F-fuck!" She screamed loudly, her face was turning crimson red.

While his hand worked its magic on her rear, Pacifica slowly took off his shirt and felt his chiseled abs, his stomach wasn't ripped, just perfect. One of her fingernails traced a line down his crouch, she tapped it softly and felt it grow, her blush intensified, Dipper then grabbed her hair softly and placed her down in between his legs, Pacifica stared at his growing erection.

"You know what to do next..." he said softly, she nodded and then unzipped his pants and boxers and dropped them on the floor.

"So thick," Pacifica moaned.

"Am I your first?" Dipper asked.

"Yes," Pacifica said kissing his shaft with her pink lips, Dipper moaned and tried to talk.

"Do any of the Playgirls know about this." Dipper spoke softly, Pacifica looked down and covered her face from him.

"No..." She said.

"So you're a Playgirl who hasn't had sex before." Dipper said smiling, trying to contain his laughter.

"SHUT UP!" She said and then lowered her head down, she wrapped her lips around his shaft, Dipper gave an instant groan feeling, her mouth was wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck that feels amazing," Dipper moaned as Pacifica's head bobbled, Dipper teased her a bit by playing with her bunny ears, Pacifica squealed happily noticing her bunny ears were being touched.

Pacifica's sucking suddenly picked up in pace; she was trying to milk him before he would enter her... and she was going to be successful. Dipper couldn't hold back. Too many good feelings piled on top of each other. Pacifica felt his seed pray into her mouth; she eagerly drank down every last drop.

Pacifica slowly came up with a lustful look in her eyes and looked up to her sculpted lover. She got off of him and went onto the bed, she yawned.

"Well, that was pretty fun. Good Nigh-" Pacifica wanted to go to bed and leave it at that, but Dipper went on top of her and grabbed on to her arms.

"I know what you want..." Dipper said positing his cock near her entrance, Pacifica bit her lips.

"Dipper," Pacifica moaned as her body touched with his cock, adding an downwards thrust, Pacifica squealed, Dipper silenced her pain by connecting his lips with hers.

"I-I love you Pacifica," Dipper said with a heavy blush.

"I know," She smiled as her breast kept bouncing, Dipper's hands massaged them as he continued to make love to her, Pacifica moaned in response as she was stretched her tongue out lustfully, she was going to have her own climax, Dipper pumped up faster as he neared his breaking point.

"Dipper!" Pacifica shouted as they came together. Pacifica's body trembled as her orgasm tore through her. Their bodies slowly stopped as their orgasms ebbed away.

"Damn Pacifica," Dipper said with a smile. She had become so lustful towards him in just a few hours' time.

Dipper laid on his bed, his eyes closed and his mind trying to comprehend what happened, he was at the Playboy mansion with his girlfriend, who so also happens to be a Playboy Bunny.

"Geez Pacifica, it looks like-" When Dipper stared at her, she was already fast asleep, Dipper smiled and slowly covered her up, he kissed her forehead as he went into slumber by her side.

 **The Following Morning...**

Pacifica was the first to wake up, she looked around and saw Dipper sleeping peacefully with her arms wrapped around her sexy body, Pacficia smiled and then quickly got up without disturbing him, she brushed her teeth and fluffed up her hair and wore a mini-skirt with a purple playboy Tank-Top that hugged her breasts and exposed her curves, she then went to the kitchen and made a cup of tea.

Without any warning, a redhead girl walked into the kitchen, Pacifica turned around and scowled, the redhead woman looked at her with disgust.

"Hey Pacifica, we really missed you last night when we were with Hughey..." Wendy said sarcastically, Pacifica rolled her eyes and continued drinking her green tea, Wendy walked to her and then bumped her on the back, almost making her spill her trademark cup with a purple crown on it, indicating that she came from a high illustrious family.

"Does somebody have their bitch on today!" Pacifica said standing up growling, Wendy smiled.

"Don't get your panties there in a twist there blondie, besides I'm more popular than you so why do I need to be a bitch." She said, Pacifica narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but who has 2.4 million Followers on Facebook and 4.5 followers on Instagram." Pacifica said smiling, Wendy's confident expression turned sour, she only had a measly 1k followers on Facebook and 5k on Instagram, she was no match for the great Pacifica, things were almost about to reach their boiling point until Dipper went downstairs, he looked at the redhead woman and his eyes widened.

"Is that..."

"Whoa, its Dippy, my childhood crush." Wendy said, she wanted to hug him but Pacifica tripped her and she almost fell, her eyes turned red.

Wendy was also a Playboy...

"He's mine..." She growled under her breathe, Wendy shrugged her action off and focused all her attention to the young man.

Dipper now remembered."Wait, you were the crazy girl who was stalking me all the time!" Dipper said with disgust.

"I couldn't help it, you were so cute back then, _and you are now_."

Dipper sighed, "I'm not interested in you, I have Pacifica, and she's much more cooler than you." He said, Pacifica blushed and walked over to him seductively, she hugged him with her breasts pushing against his chest, Wendy's blood was boiling, she wanted to take him away from her but suddenly one of the security guards walked in.

"Pacifica, Wendy. You have a pool party to go to at San Diego, where you'll also be doing a photo shoot, Hugh Hefner's order" He then walked away.

"Ohh, I almost forgot. Dippy, if you're free today you're welcome to tag along." Pacifica said, "I'll let you keep some of my personal photos if I have the chance..." She said seducing him rubbing his chin. Wendy just looked on in horror, Dipper blushed and nodded, dumbfounded for words, she smiled and took him to her bedroom again.

Within 30 minutes, he went back her and put on fresh set of clothes, he decided to wear an ocean blue shirt with a collar on, it made sense since this was a pool party, he then went back to the Playboy mansion where Pacifica was waiting for him, Wendy had already left.

"Jeez, Finally. What took you so long!" She said crossing her arms glaring at him.

"There's a lot of traffic." He said softly, "Its not my fault."

Pacifica shrugged it off and went into his black BMW convertible, Pacifica gave him instructions on where to get there, after another half an hour, they arrived at the pool party.

The gate man saw Dipper and quickly frowned, but when he saw Pacifica he quickly changed his mood from anger to remorse, he quickly opened the gate. When Dipper and Pacifica stepped from the black car, he gaped at the size of the mansion that was in the suburb of San Diego, it looked like a neatly designed silver castle, the roof was peaked, slanting down at an angle. The windows had a royal curtain hanging out of the other side of them, so that concentrated sunlight could stream through, there was an beautiful angel holding flowers and another angel that was spurting water out of his mouth. Pacifica took Dipper's hand and lead him inside the Mansion, the butler took them to the pool party that was located behind the million dollar house.

There he was, the father of Playboy, he was sipping Hennessy with one of his old time friends from WW2.

Dipper mouth was gaped, this was the man who made dirty magazines for him to look at under his bed when he was younger.

"Hughey!" Pacifica said squealing, he slowly turned around and gave her a heart-felt smile, he saw Pacifica as one of his favorite Playboys, not only cause she's the most desirable and lusted Playboy for the fans, but because she increased popularity to his already well-known franchise, with more than 5.6 million copies of her on the cover ever since her debut a few years back.

Hugh Hefner still had his cigar and came up to hug her, "How's my girl doing" He said in an optimistic tone.

"Quite fine." Pacifica said as he kissed his cheek, Hugh looked at the younger man behind him, Hugh smiled.

"Who's this shy gent." He asked while holding his long pipe.

"This is my boyfriend, Dipper Pines." Pacifica said while pushing him towards the founder, Hugh raised his hand and Dipper slowly took his hand in, he was afraid that he was sweating, but thankfully there was no perspiration on his hands.

"Ahhh, you're a lucky man Dipper, she's an amazing woman, you should be proud." He said patting his back.

"T-thank you sir." He bowed his head, Hugh laughed and whispered in Pacifica's ear.

"He's a keeper don't you think." He said, Pacifica laughed.

"Come on, I want to do the photo shoot now!" Wendy said walking towards Hugh, Pacifica and Dipper both looked at each other and rolled their eyes to this, Hugh looked at her and then made his trade mark smile, even though she wasn't his most favorite among Playboy fans, they needed a redhead girl.

"Alright, just put on your bikini and start to photo shoot over there." He said pointing at the towels for them to sit on over there, that same goes for you Pacifica." He said in his soft voice.

They both nodded and Pacifica took Dipper's hand and lead him to the dressing room.

 **A/N: Dang, Wendy is a Playboy Model, I bet you weren't expecting that. Make sure you follow and Fav, thanks for the comments**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't you need privacy or something?" Dipper said covering his face blushing.

"You've already seen me naked, so whats the point?" Pacifica said undressing herself, she put on her polka dot bikini, when Dipper closed his eyes with his hands, he peeked one eye out, he couldn't help but stare, he tried to stop his mouth from drooling on how gorgeous Pacifica was.

"So, after this do you want to have more fun at the mansion?" Pacifica said while changing and applying her lipstick.

"What fun?" Dipper pointed out.

Before Pacifica said anything, one of the photographers knocked on their door.

"Northwest HURRY UP, you have only 2 more minutes." He said, he was definitely one of those 'time is money gentlemen'.

Pacifica rushed by the sound of his voice and got her hair into piece, ironing it and making the edges have curls. "I'll tell you later," She grabbed his hand and lead him to the photoshoot, there was a chair that was next to the pool.

"Sit down honey," The photographer said, Pacifica obeyed and sat down.

"Hmmm, so this is what a playboy shoot looks like." Dipper said intrigued nod, Pacifica was sipping on the lemonade one of the interns placed for her, Pacifica smiled and began to sipped on the drink, her lips perfectly placed on the straw, and with that there was a barrage of photo snaps all directed at her.

"Whooo go Pacifica," Dipper said clapping and applauding her, he was so spell-bound to her, she was literally something that you can't ignore.

"Shhhhh, she has to concentrate, posing isn't as easy as it looks." One of the interns said scorning him, Dipper looked surprised and then kept his mouth shut, as the sun began to shine Pacifica was beginning to get a little hotter, there were beads of sweats in between her breast, she then took off her top and tossed it

"You don't mind do you" she said smiling, she blew a kiss toward Dipper, he caught her air kiss and then Pacifica began to pose, one photo was her covering her breasts and another photo was when they were exposed, after a couple of hours they finnaly stopped.

"So did you enjoy that?" Pacifica teased as they were inside his car about to get ready.

Dipper sighed in a lovestruck mood, he couldn't believe he was dating a model that was both popular and attractive.

"I didn't see Wendy during that shoot," Dipper said, he know what he said would tick Pacifica off.

"Forget about that bitch!" She hissed, Dipper laughed and then wrapped his arms around her, Pacifica gave him cheeky grin, they then kissed each other passionately, but he knew it will end quickly because Pacifica was tired from her activities, the kiss got broken at the same time, with a gasp for air. "I love you Princess."

"I love you too..." Pacifica softly spoke, he then grabbed her hair softly leaning into his arms, they were about to continue until his phone buzzed, abruptly ending their makeout session, Dipper groaned and got his phone from his pocket, Pacifica made a grumpy sound.

"Hello?" He answered, it was his boss.

"Dipper! You're two minutes late to work! Get your butt in here, or else!"

He widened his eyes, he thought today was his day off, he turned jammed his keys into the ignition,

"Sorry sir, I'll be on my way!" he turned his phone off and headed straight onto the road.

"Whats wrong!?" She said a little nervous, Dipper doged other cars and drove as fast as he can, but with caution.

"I need to go to work today, fuck! I thought I was off!" He said driving 50 miles per hour to reach the Playboy Mansion, Pacifica crossed her arms and fell back on the car seat, she didn't really want to go home, she just wanted to stay with the love of her life.

Pacifica was hanging with her best friend Stephanie and Fi who had just came back from Brazil doing a photoshoot, they were on her bed eating chips and laughing about their day.

"And thats what happened." Pacifica said crossing her arms smiling.

"Wow, I can't belived you screwed him last night, how long have you had a crush on him," Fi said painting her nails.

"Since as long as I could remember, I just thought everything about him was so cute, the way he would answered questions in class and they way he dressed just made me..." Pacifica was at a lost for words. "Gah! I can't even explain it!" She sighed.

"I always knew you two had a thing for each other the moment I saw it in Geology class a few years back." Stephanie said flipping her black hair.

"Do you think I should text him..." Pacifica said fumbling her phone, they both nodded.

"Ohhh, I have an Idea on what you could do." Fi said while smirking.

"Well what?" She questioned, Fi whispered into her ear, Pacifica blushed extremely, but decided it to do.

Within a couple of minutes, Dipper's phone buzzed during his break, it was a text from Pacifica Northwest or what he put on his Caller ID, **Bae.**

"Oh goody!" He that it was her and then began began to have hearts on his eyes, when he opened his inbox he blinked twice and almost fainted.

"Oh my god!" Dipper said as his face was red as a tomato, the other employees went to see if he was okay.

At the Mansion again Pacifica's friend were on the floor laughing while Pacifica put on her shirt again.

"He's probably having a heart attack, he always loves to me in a position like that, all guys are just pervy like that." Pacifica said.

That! That was Chapter 3! Now up to another chapter...

It'll probably get hot! Don't you think? ;)

Hope you liked it!

Chapter 4 Here I come!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another chapter finished, I hit a few snags here and there, so another Rated MA scene for you guys, if you don't like please be my guess and don't read it XD**

Pacifica sighed in happiness as Dipper rubbed some lotion on her. They were now sunning themselves at the Venice Beach, they were under a big coconut tree trying to relax, after a long week it was nice for them to relax and settle down with each other, Pacifica was doing more shoots all around the California, which could really take a toll on her.

She was wearing a two piece black bikini so skimpy that she thought that Dipper's head might explode as his mouth dropped in disbelief, his face flooded with blood.

Pacifica only laughed at his muttering boyfriend.

Dipper meanwhile was eating a bag of chips and some ice cream sandwiches, he definitely deserved after all the hard work he's been doing at his company.

A female volleyball player who walked beside them saw the couple, she wasn't paying the slightest attention to Pacifica, but to her boyfriend as she was eyeing his perfectly toned body for a few seconds, and then gave a wolf whistle at him and then left. An angry Pacifica stared at the girl with daggers in her eyes, a low warning growl escaping her lips only Dipper could hear.

"Pacifiy." Dipper warned.

"What! She was drooling all over you." The model muttered defensively.

"Drooling all over me? She was like 6 feet away from us."

"Whatever!"

"Stop being jealous babe I'm all yours. They can look but they can never touch" Dipper replied with a smile.

"They'd better now! If those sluts don't want to lose any limbs." Pacifica mumbled as she laid back down on her towel.

Dipper only laughed contentedly, her own eyes closing sleepily behind dark shades. They enjoyed the beautiful sun peacefully.

Until a large shadow covered both of them.

"Hey babe, mind if we join you?" Pacifica sat bolt upright as she found herself looking at two beach bums obviously jocks taking a vacation. Her and Dipper's eyes narrowed into angry lightning slits, Dipper found the guys staring at her body hungrily.

"Yes we do mind. So could you leave us alone now?" Dipper asked politely through gritted teeth, trying to maintain his composure, they ignored him and only focus their sight on his Pacifica.

"Hey you look lonely, we're just being polite in offering our services to you." The brunette haired man replied with a smug grin.

"We don't need anything from you so I'm just going to ask you guys to leave us alone." Pacifica nearly growled out.

"Don't be like that, a gorgeous girl like you just needs a good time, who knows you might end up enjoying it." The one leering behind Pacifica answered back.

Dipper only growled in anger as he finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"You better do what she says, believe me, I don't give out warnings like her." Dipper drawled slowly.

"Its a shame to leave you like this in the hot sun, so why don't you come party with us," The brunette said with a smile.

"Now that was the lamest pick up line I've ever heard, so why don't you do me a favor and leave before I start hurting you two" Pacifica remarked testily.

"Aww don't be like that babe, why don't you head to our room so we can have some beer and fun." The brunette said, he then wanted to reach out his hands and fondle her breasts.

For Dipper, that was the last straw, he pulled out a real heated laser pointed that he uses to construct brains of humanoid robots out, he then pointed it at one of them.

"Oww, what the fuc-"

"Get out of here! Before I set it on infernal." Dipper yelled out, they scrambled as he flamed the laser brighter, Pacifica watched in amusement as they scrambled for their lives and hastily ran away for their lives.

Dipper looked back at Pacifica and notice that she still had an angry look at her face.

"Pacifica they're gone, so stop fuming and enjoy yourself." Dipper said with a smirk.

"How can I enjoy myself when every minute we keep on getting hit on?" Pacifica asked with a pout.

"Its Venice Beach, lots of crazy shit happens here, Ogling is ogling."

Pacifica huffed up air and sat down on her towel, ignoring his smirking boyfriend. They stayed their for a few hours soaking up the sun until the afternoon sun turned cooler and they headed back towards their hotel room.

They both proceeded straight to the bathroom to was the sticky sand and lotion off their bodies, Dipper was pushing behind Pacifica insistently. Pacifica yelped in delight pleasure as Dipper quickly untied Pacficia's bikini from her body chuckling all the while.

Their shower quickly turned into a hot make out session as their legs entwined under the water. Finally Dipper quickly broke the heated kiss as he swept the Playboy Bunny out in the bed. Pacifica took a couple of towels from the bathroom and as Dipper set her down near the bed they quickly wiped themselves dry.

Then an impatient Dipper tore the towels away and pushed Pacifica towards the bed and quickly climbing atop of her.

"Dipper..."

"Your body is mine." Dipper seductive whisper washed over Pacifica like a caress. Dipper braced himself up on her hands, looking down at Pacifica, her blue eyes gleaming with intent, he then positioned his shaft in-between her warm, hot breasts as he slowly moved up and down, Dipper's moaned in pleasure as his hands went into her hair, Pacifica slowly licked all over his tip and her moaning from the taste, made Dipper snap.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he yelled out of control, as he thrust rapidly into Pacifica's mouth and breasts a few final times. He then willed himself and then let out a big final thrust, his creamy secretions sprayed onto her face, hair, and finally her breasts, Pacifica sighed in content as she began to lick up and swallow his semen.

"Its like you're covered in ranch dressing" Dipper said laughing getting off of her, Pacifica blushed and then gritted her teeth, she punched him hard on the chest.

"Gross! I can't believe you just said that," Pacifica said in disgust, falling down the bed putting a pillow in front of her face.

Dipper laughed and went on Pacifica's side, with his face nestled onto her chest, after a while Pacifica's arms wrapped his neck around and making her sleepy, they both fell into slumber this way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ringggg!**

 **Ringggg!**

 **Rinnggg!**

"Its for you madam." The butler said handing over the phone to her.

"Hello? This is Priscilla Northwest speaking."

"Priscilla, its me. Dipper."

"Dippy puss how are you doing, are you okay?" Priscilla asked excitedly.

"Yeah I'm fine; It's been a fast couple of days but good though."

"And Pacifica? How is she?" Priscilla's voice became tentative asking about her daughter.

Dipper looked at his drooling and snoring Playboy Bunny lover with an evil smug smile as he returned his attention to her mother.

"Oh she's perfectly fine, still sleeping like a log." Dipper answered plainly.

"Dipper, what did I tell you about ravaging my daughter Pacifica." Priscilla replied in a warning voice.

"Whaaattt? I couldn't do that, _maybe a little..._ she's just so innocent and soft." Dipper whines with embrace.

Dipper's love for Pacifica had displayed a fearsome appetite when it comes to his girlfriend. Four times

last night and already twice this morning despite the futile protest from Pacifica pitifully gave, she still ended up giving it all to her ravenous brown haired lover, hence pleasuring him every way she could.

"Dipper one day you'll really end up killing your Fiance, she can only take so much." Prcilla heard her daughter's snoring in the background.

"Poor Pacifica." Priscilla thought with a giggle.

"Well, I won't kill he- Wait? FIANCEE?"

"Oopps." Priscilla said with a blush.

"What do you mean by that Priscilla?" Dipper asked seriously as he pondered the idea of Pacifica being her wife and liking the idea very much.

"Well I sort of teased Pacifica before that she needs to marry you since you and her have sort of been playing around with each other for the past several months, and if she refused I'll have her father ring her childhood bell that she always hated." Priscilla explained wincing slightly, waiting for Dipper's reaction.

Dipper was silent for an eternal moment that Priscilla feared the worse.

"So that's why my mother visited her and she was angry too." Dipper murmured, remembering her mother's rage toward him.

"Actually Dipper your mother and arrived here in Los Angeles and is helping me with wedding preparation, but if you and Pacifica don't want you go through with this then we'll try to understand." Priscilla rushed her words.

An evil grin broke out from Dipper's face as the thought of chaining Pacifica to him forever, the thought of having her wear number of sexy costumes for his interest sent a chill down his spine. A plan began to form on his mind.

"Dipper?"

"Priscilla its okay, but give me some more time with her alone, okay?"

"Alright Dipper. You still have a weak of vacation left"

"About that Pacifica planned for us to leave here for Brazil later this afternoon, she has a show to do with this magician guy the day after tomorrow."

"Brazil? Like where?" Priscilla asked.

"Around Rio de Janiero, and another thing is that I apparently owe her for the things I did to her for the last couple of days, so I'm taking her to a nice friendly dinner there." Dipper answered in a cheerful grin.

"That's fine with me Dippy, just you two just enjoy yourselves. Is there anything you need, money or anything?" Priscilla offered.

"Nah, Pacifica has that covered, see ya." Dipper said smiling.

Priscilla only laughed at her future son-in-law's response, they finished their talk and Dipper went walked inside their hotel bedroom, Pacifica finally woke up around noon and found Dipper busy packing her clothes for her show that she was doing. Pacifica yawned and muttered grumpily, her blonde hair was a mess every where, she was especially grumpy about the testosterone brown haired geek who caves in so easily to said brown haired geek, as she slowly made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower, Dipper was on the phone ordering lunch.

Lunch was a relaxed affair, they soon found themselves above the skies in Air Playboy, Pacifica slowly pulled out her phone and took selfies with her boyfriend, and sending them on her Instagram and Facebook, which will smash millions of likes and comments, after a long while Dipper was bored.

"Pacifica?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Where will we be staying in Rio?"

"I have a house there so we can stay there, while I plan for act." Pacifica absentmindedly answered Dipper while she shutting her eyes, listening to her calm music with her Beats Headphones.

Dipper was twiddling his thumbs, he was poking her cheek.

"Are we there yet?"

"Dipper." Pacifica warned.

"What, I'm so bored and there's nothing to do here, there's nothing good on T.V, and you're sleepy..."

"Dippy." Pacifica warned out aggravated, Dipper looked at her, feeding his eyes, her thighs are so perfect, and her hair was curled, how did she do that so fast?

"You know... there's something I'd like to do while flying in a plane." Dipper suggestive voice left no doubt as to what he wanted from his princess, Dipper reached his hand and slowly massaged her breasts, Pacifica's breathing hitched for a moment.

"Dipper, we are not having sex while I'm on this plane. Do you understand?" Pacifica turned facing him, pouting and blushing.

"Oh of course, how lewd of me do say that to the most beautiful Playboy Bunny in the world, we're not going to have sex on this plane." Dipper parroted as Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief to his words, Dipper slowly leaned in and whispered something to her ear.

"We'd be making love."

Pacifica's ear twitched to those words.

"Dippy!"

"It would probably be inside a bathroom right, it is kind of small but I'll be it'll be so worth it"Dipper said reaching his hands and feeling her smooth cheeks, she almost bit off his index finger.

"Ohohoho, bunny's a little feisty." Dipper said laughing.

To distract the geek from his dirty thoughts, Pacifica phoned the pilot and ordered him to fly faster, do loops and swirl around.

"He wouldn't." Dipper glared at Pacifica.

"He works for me, he'll do anything I tell him to." Pacifica said while buckling up intensely, the small plane maneuvered and swirled around that no ordinary plane could do, Dipper ended up screaming his genius head off.

Finally a wobbly kneed Dipper stepped down from the Plane as Pacifica help keep him upright as they finally arrived in Rio Brazil.

"You don't look so good Dippy" Pacifica said with an evil smirked.

"I think I need a nap."

Pacifica only chuckled as she led Dipper to a waiting limo, Pacifica went back to her jet to get their belongings that were brought to by a couple of men, when Pacifica finally entered the limo she found a sleeping Dipper who immediately cuddled to her side, Pacifica gave a quick peck on his cheek as the limo made its way to their home.

Home turned out to be a two story townhouse cream painted with a purple tiled roof. Pacifica had to wake Dipper up as he needed him to carry their bags. After depositing a now softly snoring Dipper on the bed Pacifica went back to the waiting driver.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Northwest."

"Yes, come pick us up around 7:30 in the evening for dinner as for now you're free."

"Thank you Ms. Northwest, I'll be around here at 7 tonight." The driver nodded in respect as he turned to leave.

Pacifica closed the door and secured it before opening the closed window around the house to let the fresh Rio air in, she then went to the kitchen and poured herself some concentrated orange juice. She has a part time house keeper keeping this place clean and she must have down grocery shopping for her. Making a mental note to thank her and also pay her when they leave.

Pacifica then took off her heels and skirt leaving her in her panties and tank top to be more comfortable fore heading up to bath and wash up and change into something comfortable before joining the sleeping cute geek for a much needed nap.

It was already dark when they both woke up but it was already still an early evening, Dipper cuddled up closer in-between Pacifica's breasts as he sighed heavily.

"Hmmm, yummy."

"C'mon Dipper, time to get up and dress." Pacifica gently unwrapped herself from him.

"Huh... Where we going?"

"Dinner, _like you promised_."

"Oh yeah, okay."

"We have 1 hour to prepare and dress up before the car limo is hero to pick us up."

Pacifica pulled Dipper up with him to the bathroom and they took a quick shower before they began to prepare for the night.

Dipper was waiting for Pacifica to finish up dressing downstairs as she made a quick call to the restaurant for reservation. He took a quick peek outside and saw the Limo was already waiting for them. He heard Pacifica's footstep get louder as she approached Dipper with a slight smile.

"You look gorgeous Pacify." Dipper said with a soft smile, Pacifica was wearing a short backless red dress that ended up above her knees. Her hair softly washed cascading softly down her back.

"Thank you," She smiled hugging him, Dipper wrapping his arms around her.

"Shall we go now?"

Pacifica could only nod dreamily as they made their way to the restaurant with Dipper pointing out the places they passed by from the limo to an enthralled Pacifica.

They finally arrived at the restaurant as Dipper gaped his mouth wide open at the clearly expensive establishment. She dimly heard the waiter greet Pacifica as he led them to their tables, Dipper pulled out a chair for her as she sat down elegantly.

They both turned their attention at the menu with a smile lingering on both their lips.

Dipper didn't know what to choose because the menu was written in Portuguese, but it also had an English translation and delicious pictures but what worried her was there was no price for the offerings.

"I don't know what to get." Dipper said in a confused voice.

"You want me to order for you."

"Yes please." Dipper said in his child voice.

Their water approached Pacifica's signal and began to order. To Dipper's surprise and excitement Pacifica began to speak in Portuguese as she and the waiter were talking. The soft language flowed thru her pink lips like music to Dipper's senses leave her staring at her lover with enthrallment.

Pacifica finished with their choices and Dipper looked at her in a love struck expression, Pacifica was a little creeped out.

"What?"

"I didn't know you spoke Portuguese."

"You didn't ask. Dippy."

"Well, I speak fluent French, Spanish, Japanese, and a little Greek, and also Tagalog."

"Whoa."

"Its good for the Playboy business." Pacifica simply shrugged, Dipper wanted to ask more questions but a waitress came with their drinks and appetizers. Dipper looked at Pacifica questioningly as the waiter poured him a glass of something golden.

"Relax Dippy, its non alcoholic champagne, you won't get drunk on that."

Dipper nodded and he was slowly drinking the wine, he liked the taste of it.

"Have I told you that after I heard you speak Portuguese, that got me so hot that I was nearly going to jump you?" Dipper stated, Pacifica's soft cheeks turned bright red.

"Dipper!" Pacifica felt the heat on her face as she stared at his smiling geek boyfriend. Clearing her throat she decided to once again distract him from his naughty thoughts.

"So, what would you like for dessert? They have a large sections of cakes crafted perfectly."

"You." Dipper said with a smile as Pacifica gaped at him like a a fish.

Pacifica lowered her head, as she finally gave up and continued eating. She didn't notice Dipper was studying their surrounding intently. Their table was behind an alcove and private too, there were a lot of plants covering them and Pacifica was sitting with her back to the other diners and that they were far enough that the nearest one was about 12 meters away.

"I think I'll have my dessert now, besides this is for cock-blocking me earlier." Dipper said with an evil smile as Pacifica watched in disbelief as Dipper slide out from his chair and slid quickly under the table with no one seeing them. The long opulent table cloth was obscuring and hiding her form completely.

"Whaaa, Dipper. You're not after my panties are you?." Pacifica said shaking in protest as she suddenly felt hands on her shins slowly raising her dress upward slowly but with intent.

"Dipper, someone might see." Pacifica spoke through clenched teeth as she grabbed the edge of the table tightly as Dipper spread her legs apart wider, making room for himself.

"Well you just have to be quiet babe." Dipper's voice wafted up to Pacifica's trembling form.

Dipper murmured in appreciation as he saw purple colored thong, she knew didn't have much time so he simply pushed her thong aside and closed his lips on Pacifica's exposed cunt. Licking softly and slowly and lovingly at Pacifica's clit from bottom to top with his tongue flicking at her sensitive clit. His arm holding her legs apart so it'll be more easy to lick with his hungry mouth.

Meanwhile on top, Pacifica's blush was covering her entire face, her tongue was out of her mouth seductively while Dipper was feasting on her pussy below. Her hands grabbed her glass of wine and driving as she took a deep breath, Pacifica wanted to scream from all the tension building inside her. She's not a particularly quiet lover and trying to keep any noise from escaping her lips is testing her control strongly.

Dipper stuck his tongue deep inside her, humming in obvious enjoyment as his tongue collected every drop of the Playboy Bunny's juice from her pussy. Knowing instinctively that his lover is near as he felt tension from her thighs squeezing hard, Dipper then suckled on her clit harder, flicking it madly.

Pacifica bit into a napkin, tightly muffing her sounds. Suddenly she tightly exploded with a soft grunt, her sight darkened for a minute before she collapsed on the back of her chair. She felt Dipper licking at her own cum enthusiastically as he cleaned Pacifica with his tongue.

"Dippy, please..." Pacifica's voice croaked harshly as finally Dipper stopped her ministration. Pacifica then felt her thong being put on in place and her dress being lowered down.

Pacifica's face was softly panting, her face glazed with a sheen of sweat, her ocean blue eyes was still dazed and unfocused as she looked at her lover in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that." Pacifica finally managed to say at his smugly grinning boyfriend.

"Thanks Pacifica, dinner was delicious." Dipper smirked as he raised his glass to toast with her then drank from it.

Pacifica could only snort in disbelief as she tried to move her weakened body to a better position.

"What's with you and having sex in public places now?"

"I don't know. You bring that out in me, besides it seemed like a very good idea earlier, still is." Dipper answered honestly with a wide grin at shaking head of his girlfriend.

"Can we leave now?"

"Dippy we'll leave when I can feel my legs again." Pacifica replied with mockery in her voice.

In the end Dipper ordered Pacifica a beautifully crafted strawberry cream cheese cake that they both ended up sharing.

"Lets go home now Pacifica, I have more plans for you." Dipper said with a wicked smile on his face, his eyes glinting hungrily.

Pacifica could only groan in misery as she sighed and signaled for their bill.

 **A/N: Poor Pacifica, It seems like Dipper's appetite for the Playboy Bunny hasn't ended yet.**

 **Comments and suggestions are very much welcome.**


End file.
